The Contractor shall provide appropriate statistical models and the necessary analyses in order to estimate the levels of disease reduction and decreased mortality, in addition to quantifying increases in risk resulting from specific contraceptive choices from large resource databases to be provided by the Contraceptive Evaluation Branch. Specifically the Contractor shall: Provide statistical advice concerning appropriate statistical modeling and epidemiologic methodology as applied to the hypothesized benefits/risks of contraception. Conduct analyses appropriate to each of the relationships derived from the databases provided by the Government: In order to accomplish the tasks identified above, the Contractor shall: a. Create and maintain data bases and their subsets derived from tapes provided by the Government. b. Prepare these data base subsets for downloading onto personal computers or mainframes for easy access and retrieval by Program Staff and/or Contractor's place of business. c. Be responsible for all data handling, storage and retrieval of these data bases and their subsets. d. Provide documentation for all data sets created under a.